Your Morgana Again That Is All I Need To Know
by Guardian Of Winter
Summary: set in season 3.another of my poems except this ones going to have another chapter.  character death  merlin/morgana
1. Chapter 1

Ok if you liked **all because of you** then you will definitely like this!

_How could I go on_

_After what I did to you_

_With a smile on my face_

_A smile I used to give you_

_I went behind your back_

_When I should have told you_

_But there is no going back_

_What is done is done_

_I wish it could have been different_

_I should have told you_

_What was to happen_

_But if you refused it could have been worse_

_Who knows_

_I might have been forced to throw it down your throat_

_Would that have been worse?_

_Or was the lie_

_Where all pawns_

_To destiny_

_But I made you and me those pawns_

_You were free_

_But now you're locked up_

_Hate is hiding your true feeling_

_It is keeping you_

_From yourself_

_But then again_

_You betrayed us first_

_Your hate for the tyrant king_

_Ruled us out_

_But then again_

_Did you do it willingly_

_Or were you forced onto the chess game_

_That so many are on_

_Were you given the same dead ends_

_That I was given_

_The lie is worse then the truth_

_Things would have been different_

_If the truth was first before the lie_

_So was it me_

_Or was it destiny_

_Or was it all those years before us_

_We may never know_

_But I do know_

_Justice is needed_

_So I stand before the tyrant king_

_He looks me up and down_

_I do to_

_Maybe it was him_

_But he was not responsible for what happened to Morgana_

_I bring my arms up_

_Like I'm greeting a friend_

_That friend is justice_

_I am a sorcerer_

_I poisoned Morgana_

_I released the dragon_

_I was greeted by strong arms _

_Taking me to the second part of justice_

_Which would bring me to the last part_

_Arthur, Gwen and Gaius tried_

_To convince me this was wrong_

_But what I did was for her_

_And she never showed_

_The drums sing death_

_While the axe screams justice_

_I bend over_

_I hear her begging_

_Justice is served_

_She is free_

_No longer locked in hate_

_I look into her eyes_

_They are hers_

_Her own_

_I do not care_

_That the axe is coming_

_I yell_

_Before my ending_

"_Your Morgana again, that is all I need to know,"_

Ok next chapter is Morganas point of view!


	2. Morganas POV

_Every time I see you I think_

_Why_

_We were friends_

_You went behind my back_

_When I needed you most_

_I fight for what my sister said is right_

_But when I look at the ones I love_

_I think_

_Is this right_

_Every time I see you_

_I feel like I'm going to collapse_

_Under all the pressure in the world_

_I am confused_

_Which side is the right path_

_I have killed_

_But sacrifices must be made_

_I once was a beautiful rose_

_But now it has withered and died_

_I made a choice_

_Like you did_

_But were we both wrong_

_Life is full of paths _

_That lead to others_

_It is not something_

_Where you can make a mistake_

_And try again_

_Time has proved that_

_So have the lies_

_Destiny_

_Life_

_Death_

_And love_

_People were once untied_

_In peace and prosperity_

_But one death_

_And the word revenge_

_Changed everything_

_Maybe I can't make choices by myself_

_Maybe there would have been a time_

_I would've turned to you_

_But that chance is gone_

_You held me in your arms_

_Knowing I was dieing_

_Maybe you should have finished me off_

_I now still feel all those things_

_That you made_

_And made me this_

_Now I stand above you_

_You're__ ready for death_

_You're scaring me_

_Why are you doing this_

_I scream for this madness to stop_

"_Please uther! He-he might not be in his right mind!"_

_Crystal tears flow down my face_

_Announcing my freedom_

"_Your Morgana again"_

_I turn to you_

_No don't make this a good-bye_

"_That is all I need to know."_

_I look into his eyes_

_Searching through his doors_

_I am not quick enough to look away_

_The axe has come down_

_Before I look away_

_I look into those eyes I loved_

_And those eyes that loved back_

_His eyes_

_Although dead_

_Say _

"_Your Morgana again, that is all I need to know,"_

_I nod and whisper_

"_Thank-you Merlin, you have saved me, I am Morgana_

_And I will fight for this kingdom till my ending,"_

That's it! If you want me to keep writing poems ask away even if you request for other pairs like Arthur and Gwen!


End file.
